Bishonen Senshi Sailor Tensai
by Yumi Rukawa
Summary: (Medio crossover) Hana va caminando una tarde cualquiera al colegio y se encuentra con un simpático gatito que... HABLA?! Y ensima lo hace agarrar una lapicera barata de Hello Kitty y al grito de POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR de repente... [bizarro *MUY*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: em… yo no inventé ninguno de los personajes en esta historia, me limité a ponerlos en ridículos y deformarlos. Eso. Nada más. Si tienen problemas pueden tratarlos con mi concuñado Seishiro Sakurazuka, si se atreven.... ¬¬

*****************************************

**Bishonen Senshi Sailor Tensai**

_By Yumi Rukawa__  
  
_

Hanamichi Sakuragi caminaba apurado al colegio una mañana que llegaba tarde. De repente en un callejón vio que 4 nenitos molestaban a un pobre gatito negro que tenía una curita en la frente. Como le dio pena el pobre bicho puso su mejor cara de "Matar con la Mirada" y los espantó a todos.

Como el gatito lo miró suplicante, Hanamichi se decidió por esconderlo en su mochila y llevárselo a su casa. Ese día faltó a la práctica de básquet para meter al animal en su cuarto sin que su familia lo viera.  
Su familia estaba compuesta por su mamá; Sakura Sakuragi, su padre; Soichirou Sakuragi, y sus 17 hermanas (no voy a nombrarlas todas).

Hanamichi: (pensando) espero que nadie me vea…………

Estaba a punto de entrar a su cuarto cuando una de sus hermanas lo sorprendió.

Akane: Nii-chan!! Qué estás haciendo en casa tan temprano??

  
Hanamichi: A-Asuka!!

  
Akane: Yo soy Akane, tarado, Asuka y Asuza no están (Eran trillizas).

  
Hanamichi: Ah, no le digas a nadie que estoy en casa, eh?

  
Akane: AH, te trajiste una chica?? Ja ja ja

Hanamichi sacó el gato de la mochila y se lo mostró a su hermana, haciéndola jurar que no iba a decir una palabra al respecto. Después de darle unos mangos para que se fuera a comprar un helado se metió a su cuarto con el gato.

Hanamichi: mmm… que gato más raro, con una curita en la cabeza…

Se la sacó y se sorprendió al ver una medialuna en la frente del gato.

Hana: Eh?? Nanda kore?!

Gato: Uf por fin me sacaste de ese bolso apestoso!! Que forma de tratar a un gato tan lindo, suave y querible como yo!!!

Hana: AH!! EL GATO HABLÓ!!

Gato: Qué esperabas? Que maullara??

Hanamichi se quedó muy asombrado y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Bueno, lo que estaba oyendo. El gato, al ver la sorpresa de Hanamichi, pasó a explicarle mejor la situación.

Gato: Bueno, déjame que te explique… Mi nombre es… Kaede (por alguna razón Hanamichi puso cara de asco al escuchar su nombre)

Kaede: … pero todos me dicen Luna… igual prefiero que me digas Kaede. Estoy acá para encontrar a las 5 guerreras Sailor que pelearán por el amor y la justiciaaaaaaa....!!!! (Los ojos del gatito empezaron a brillar) Mirá…

El gato hizo una voltereta extraña y sobre la cama de Hana apareció una lapicera de Hello Kitty.

Hana: eh? Kore ka? Una lapicera de un todo x 2 pesos…? Por quién me estás tomando, kitsune neko?!

Kaede: Eh? Kitsune Neko?? Bueno no importa, escucháme. Agarrá la cosa esa y…

Hanamichi la agarró y pasó a hace lo que el gato le pedía.

Kaede: sostené la lapicera alto y repetí conmigo:

Hanamichi obedeció pensando que estaba soñando… probablemente se había quedado dormido en clase y estaba en uno de esos sueños que parecen reales…

Kaede: POR EL PODER…!

Hana: POR EL PODER..!  
  


Kaede: DEL PRISMA…!  
  


Hana: DEL PRISMA..!  
  


Los dos: LUNAR!!!!!!

De repente apareció una luz rosa brillante y se escuchó una musiquita muy escandalosa y repetitiva que salía de ningún lado. Hanamichi se vio envuelto en brillos de colores y cosas típicas de los animes de magical girls. Cuando todo eso terminó Hanamichi se miró en el espejo para ver que en vez de su ropa normal de colegio traía un muy diminuto y colorinche traje de marinera, compuesto por una mini pollerita azul y un gigantesco moño rosa fucsia en su pecho (sin olvidar esas botas también fucsias y los aritos y tiara de oro tan sexys haciendo juego)

Hana: (horrorizado) AH! QUÉ ES ESTO?! KAEDE TE VOY A MATAR!

  
Kaede: Ah, lo sabía! Pero-pará!! DEL CUELLO NO--!!

Antes de que Hanamichi pudiera estrangular a Kaede, otra de sus hermanas entró al cuarto (había oído los gritos).

Hana: Ah! Midori-chan!

La chica de 9 años se quedó sorprendida mirando a su hermano.

Midori: MAMÁ!! HANAMICHI VOLVIÓ A VESTIRSE DE MUJEEEEEER!!  
  


Hana: Midori-chan!! YAMERO!!

Midori se fue llorando, pero cuando volvió con su mamá el cuarto estaba vacío.

Mamá: Debió ser tu imaginación, mi amor, mucha tele. Vamos.

Afuera, en un callejoncito escondido, Kaede intentaba tranquilizar a un enfurecido Hanamichi.

Kaede: Dejáme explicarte! Vos no entendés!  
  


Hana: VOS no entendés! Sacáme esta pinta de travesti antes que te mate!!

Con otra voltereta, Hanamichi volvió a su uniforme negro de todos los días.

Kaede: Bueno, te explico, yo estoy buscando a las 5 guerreras Sailor que van a ganar unos poderes re copados y van a salvar al mundo. Vos resultaste ser la----el líder, Sailor Tensai. Eso que tenías puesto era tu uniforme con el que vas a derrotar a los malos de turno que van a ir apareciendo. Yo, el gato Luna--Kaede--soy el encargado de instruirte y darte tus poderes… y también de encontrar a las 4 sailor faltantes, entendés?

Hanamichi: ……. (no mucho, por lo visto)

  
Kaede: ^_^ Osea: vas a ir por ahí gritando frases estúpidas y pateándoles el *CENSURADO* a los tipos malos.  
  


Hanamichi: y Haruko-san va a quedar impresionada??  
  


Kaede: (Quién es Haruko-san?!) Si! Las chicas te van a perseguir!  
  


Hanamichi: AHAHAHA bueno, sí, los tensais no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados cuando hay peligro!!!

De repente se escuchó un grito y los dos corrieron a ver qué pasaba. Cuando llegaron había un nenito acosado por un tipo más grande que vestía una camiseta exageradamente familiar para Hanamichi (blanca sin mangas con los bordes violetas y un número violeta con borde amarillo en el centro). El resto de su uniforme era como de general. 

Kaede: Rápido! Ese es uno de los 4 generales del rey Makirilio (el malo de turno)! Transfórmate en Sailor Tensai!!

De nuevo se escuchó la musiquita y Hanamichi otra vez vestía su uniforme de marinerita, solo que en el centro de su moño había una gran "T" celeste brillante, y, para no ser reconocido, traía un par de anteojos negros encima.

Sailor T: ALTO! MALVADO! NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE LE ROBES EL CHUPETÍN AL NIÑO! YO, SAILOR TENSAI, EL GUERRERO MÁS MARAVILLOSO Y HABILIDOSO DEL PLANETA NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!!  
  


Kaede: (exasperado)… por Dios, nunca tendría que haber aceptado esta misión…   
  


Hombre Malo: Sailor Tensai! Te advierto que no podrás evitar que el maligno reino "K" continúe su reinado de victoria y terror! Yo, MalaKyota, uno de los 4 grandes, te destruiré! JAJAJA!!!  
  


Sailor T: Urusai! Parecés un mono! Calláte!!  
  


MalaKyota: !!!!!!!!!! Y vos qué, con esa cabeza roja! Quién te creés que sos, uno de los Backstreet Boys?! MONO ROJO!!  
  


Sailor T: AH!! SHINE, TEM~~~~~~~~E!!! (A Kaede) Kitsune Neko! Decime alguna fórmula de poder, o algo!!  
  


Kaede: SOY KAEDE!! Decí "Tensai-man tiara! Action!" y tirále con eso que tenés en la cabeza!!

Dos minutos más tarde MalaKyota, el nenito y Kaede estaban todos rostizados en el piso, casi inconscientes.

Sailor T: Oops creo que me zarpé un poco…  
  


Kaede: (recuperándose) Argh… bueno al menos MalaKyota está K.O. ……

De pronto apareció junto a MalaKyota otro tipo que se vestía parecido, pero que tenía otro número en la camiseta. Agarró a MalaKyota y mirando a Sailor Tensai dijo:  
  


Tipo: Sailor Tensai, soy BerJINryte, otro de los 4 grandes del reino "K". Esta vez te has salido con la tuya, pero la próxima no te será tan fácil!!

Dicho esto desapareció junto con MalaKyota.

Kaede: Buen trabajo, Sailor Tensai. Te estás volviendo todo un guerrero. Felicitaciones.

  
                Hanamichi: (volviendo a su ropa normal) JA JA JA, la verdad que soy el más maravilloso del mundo, ja ja ja! Vamos, gatito, te invito a un plato de ramen!

  
Kaede: Soy Kaede!! KAEDE!!

Hanamichi caminaba tranquilo sin imaginar lo que vendría.

~Fin capítulo 1~

Nota de Autora: No, no estoy tomando nada raro!! XD

Comentarios, insultos, verdura or whatever a yumi_rukawa@hotmail.com


	2. Sailor Defence

Disclaimer: blablabla no me demanden. Sino vayan a quejarse con mi otro concuñado Subaru que seguramente les pide perdón x mi ¬¬

*************

**Bishonen Senshi Sailor Tensai: Sailor Defence****  
**_By: Yumi Rukawa_

Hanamichi Sakuragi se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente una mañana, soñando con Haruko. Estaba soñando con su inevitable y cercano casamiento con ella, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por una cosa áspera y mojada que le chupó toda la cara. Cuando se despertó y abrió los ojos se encontró con una cosa negra y peluda que lo miraba.

Kaede: BU!  
Hanamichi: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Hanamichi saltó y se colgó de la lámpara, hasta que se dio cuenta que había sido el gatito Luna que se había encontrado hace una semana.

Kaede: Vas a llegar tarde, levantáte.  
Hana: AHH!! Kitsune neko!!  
Kaede: SOY KAEDE!!!

En ese momento, una de sus hermanas mayores, Sanae (22 años), entró al cuarto.

Sanae: HANA-KUN!!! Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te cuelgues de la lámpara?!!! Vas a llegar tarde, levantáte!!!

Cuando se fue, Kaede salió de abajo de una pila sucia de calzoncillos.

Kaede: Te lo dije!! Ahora vamos!!

  
De camino al colegio Kaede se puso a explicarle a Hanamichi su trabajo como Sailor Tensai y que tenía que ir buscando a las 4 sailors restantes para así vencer al maligno reino "K".  
Después de eso, Kaede se fue a boludear por ahí mientras Hanamichi iba a clases y luego tenía club de básquet.   
A la salida invitó a su amigo Ryota a un helado pero éste dijo que tenía un compromiso. Ryota se había comportado muy raro ese día, pensó Hanamichi, y se decidió a seguirlo.   
En el camino se encontró a Kaede medio borracho, así que lo metió en su mochila y se lo llevó con él. Al final Ryota se metió en un edificio grande y moderno, fijándose bien que nadie lo viera entrar.

Hana: Hmmm…. Esto es muy sospechoso… oi, kitsune neko!!

Kaede estaba medio sofocado pero vivo, y tras analizar la situación pensó que quizá Ryota era otro malévolo secuaz del maligno reino "K".

Hana: Quién, Ryochin?? Nah imposible!!  
Kaede: Mmm no se…. Oh! Mirá, Hanamichi!!

Kaede apuntó al nombre del edificio: CMBS

Hana: CMBqué?!?! Qué se supone que es eso?!  
Kaede: Centro para Mentes Brillantes y Superdotadas. Tu amigo por casualidad no será superdotado??  
Hana: ………..Ryochin?……..WAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAA!!!!!!!!!!  
Kaede: OK, lo entendí… entonces no queda otra que sea un malvado general del maligno reino "K" que viene a robarles la inteligencia a esos estudiantes!!!

Hana no lo podía creer!! Ryota?! Un malvado general del maligno reino "K"?!

Hana: Y qué hacemos??

Kaede se puso a dar otra voltereta e hizo aparecer una especie de prendedor rosa con corazoncitos. 

Kaede: Agarrá esto y gritá "CAMBIO LUNAR DEL CIELO"  
Hana: No me va a poner más de esas falditas rosas, no??  
Kaede: (rosa no…) No, no, y apuráte!!  
Hana: Mmm…. A ver. CAMBIO LUNAR DEL CIELO…!!!

Empezaron a aparecer más brillitos, musiquita, colores y tiritas transparentes por todas partes, pero al terminar Hanamichi no traía su traje de Sailor… ni su apariencia normal… en cambio, su cuerpo había… cambiado.

Se escuchó un grito de horror por todo el barrio seguido de un fuerte "KAEDE TE VOY A MATRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaede: Cal---CALMATE!!! No es permanente!!! Nos van a descubrir!!!

Pero Hana estaba demasiado furioso y hasta no haber ahorcado, golpeado y tirado a un basurero al gato no se calmó. Después de eso entró al CMBS a investigar.

  
A los 10 minutos se había perdido en el edificio y no tenía idea en dónde estaba. Un tipo se le acercó por detrás.

Tipo: Disculpe, señorita, está usted bien?? (Sip, Hana había tomado una apariencia 100% femenina que no le era muy agradable… )  
Hana: *actuando lo más femenino que le salió* Es que estoy perdida, señor… Estoy buscando el curso de…. eeeeeh… computación?  
Tipo: Ah, es por aquí

Qué suerte, pensó Hana, y pronto estaba frente a una puerta que decía "Computación". El tipo se fue y de un cenicero grande que había al lado de la puerta salió Kaede. Dijo que estaba sintiendo una energía maligna muy poderosa de por ahí.

Kaede: Vamos, Hanamichi, entra!!

Antes de poder entrar, desde la puerta se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y varios gritos que duraron solo unos instantes.  
Hana le dio una patada a la puerta y quiso entrar, pero vio adentro mucho humo y no tenía idea a dónde ir.  
De repente se prendieron todas las luces y aparecieron muchas mesas con computadoras con cables conectados a las cabezas de los alumnos que estaban ahí adentro. Ryota incluido. Todos parecían inconscientes. En la última mesa había un tipo vestido como de general… Oh!! El general Malakyota!!

Kaede: transfórmate en Sailor Tensai!!!  
Hana: POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR!!!

(musiquita) (pirim pim pim) (brillitos) (y Sailor Tensai!!)

Sailor T: Alto, mono malvado!!! Te detendré en mi nombre!!!  
Malakyota: Ah!! Eres tú, el mono rojo!! Vete, no te permitiré que destruyas mi malévolo e ingenioso plan!!! 

Se acercó a uno de los estudiantes (Ryota!!) y lo agarró y empezó a succionarle el poder con una especie de sopapa.

Sailor T: Oh, no! Ryochin!! Grrr!! Toma esto!! TENSAI-MAN TIARA!!!  
Kaede: (pensando) Mmm… puedo sentir la energía de la 2da sailor!!

La tiara de Sailor Tensai pegó a 10 mts de MalaKyota (tenía mala puntería) pero pronto un destello azul empezó a salir de la cabeza de Ryota que justo de despertaba. 

Ryota: Oh, qué está pasando?! Qué es esto?!  
Kaede: Lo sabía!!! Tú, el del arito!! Si, tú! No, tú no, el otro… sí, tú!! Tú eres Sailor Defence!!  
Sailor T: Sailor qué??!

Kaede hizo otra voltereta e hizo caer otra lapicera celeste al piso.

Ryota: una lapicera de los Power Rangers?!  
Sailor T: no te quejes, la mía es de Hello Kitty…  
Kaede: Sí, tómala y grita: "PODER DE MERCURIO EN ACCIÓN!!"

Ryota no entendía mucho pero pensó que seguí bajo el efecto somnífero de las pastilla anti-stress que se acababa de tomar y obedeció sin más.

Ryota: PODER DE MERCURIO EN ACCIÓN!!!

Salió otro destello celeste por todas partes y al final Ryota tenía puesta una pollerita celeste y un uniforme de marinerita.

Sailor D: WAAAHH!!! QUÉ ES ESTO?!  
Kaede: Luego te explico!! Junta tus manos y grita "Burbujas defensivas de Mercurio!!!"  
Sailor D: BURBUJAS DEFENSIVAS DE MERCURIO!!!

Toda la sala se llenó de burbujitas que tenían la simpática forma de pequeñas pelotas de básquet celeste transparente.

Kaede: Vamos, Sailor Tensai!! Usa tu ataque!!!  
Sailor T: TENSAI-MAN TIARA!! ACCIÓN!!!

Nuevamente terminaron todos fritos en el piso; Kaede, Malakyota, Sailor Defence y los estudiantes.

Sailor T: Oops, I did it again… I played… ah no eso era otra cosa   
Kaede: (medio frito) Bie---bien hecho, Sailor Tensai…  
Sailor D: Ahora van a explicarme qué está pasando acá!

Sailor Tensai le explicó a Sailor Defence todo lo del gato y Kaede le dijo lo de las 5 sailors y del reino "K".

Voz misteriosa: Igual no podrán ganarnos!!  
Sailor T: Eh?! Dare ka?!  
Kaede: Oh!! Es el malvado rey Makirilio!!!  
Sailor D: Ese es el malo de turno!! Te venceremos!!

De repente BerJINrite apareció otra vez y se llevó a Malakyota.

BerJINrite: Me vengaré!! (desaparece)

Hana: (destransformado) Oi, Ryochin… qué hacés vos en un lugar como este?!  
Ryota: eeto… bueno es que el básquet en realidad lo practico para tapar apariencias en frente de Ayako… mi verdadera vocación es… el AJEDREZ!!!  
Hana: (a Kaede) ugh… y para eso viene a este lugar??  
Kaede: (a Hana) Y bueno, qué te puedo decir?? Nerd se nace…  
Hana: Ajajaja bueno no importa. Ryochin!! Te invito un plato de ramen, ya que vamos a trabajar juntos!! Vamos, gatito!!  
Kaede: Es Kaede!!!!

Hana y Ryota caminaban sin imaginar lo que vendría.

~Fín Capítulo 2~

Nota de Autora: No, no estoy loca…!!! ……….creo O_O.

Comentarios, insultos, verdura o whatever a yumi_rukawa@hotmail.com


	3. Sailor Fox

Disclaimer: em.... todo lo mismo de antes. No se quejen! 

**********************

**Bishonen Senshi Sailor Tensai: Sailor Fox******

_By: Yumi Rukawa _

Capítulo 3

Era muy temprano en la mañana y Hanamichi Sakuragi se encontraba en la parada del colectivo esperando para ir al colegio. La parada quedaba en frente de un gran templo de la era Meiji. Esperó un rato largo pero el colectivo no llegaba.  
De repente lo atropelló una bicicleta que no pudo ver de quién era pero le parecía familiar.  
Insultó un poco y justo pasó por ahí su hermana Nabiki en su auto y se lo llevó al colegio.

Nabiki: No debería tomar ese colectivo, hermanito, está maldito.  
Hana: Cómo?!  
Nabiki: Últimamente la gente que se sube desaparece. Todos creen que la culpa la tienen los dueños de ese templo porque siempre desaparece por ahí cerca.  
Hana: Ah… (recordó la bicicleta misteriosa que justo había salido de ese templo, seguro!)

El gato Kaede, que estaba justo escondido en la lunchera de Hana pensó que eso debía ser obra del maligno reino "K".

Cuando llegaron al colegio Hana vio la bicicleta en la puerta y decidió buscar al dueño a la salida. Por desgracia esa tarde justo le tocaba entrenamiento de básquet y se tuvo que quedar. En el receso le explicó a Ryota lo sucedido y se propusieron buscar al dueño al día siguiente.  
Ese día, sin embargo, Hana notó que su compañero, Kaede Rukawa, se estaba comportando muy raro. Parecía que quería terminar la práctica cuanto antes; andaba con mucha prisa.

Kaede (gato) le dijo que era muy sospechoso y lo obligó a seguirlo.

Hana protestó un rato pero al final no pudo hacer más que seguir a Rukawa.

Ya era de noche cuando salieron del colegio y seguir a Rukawa no les costó ningún problema ya que éste estaba demasiado apurado como para darse cuenta. Fue directamente hacia donde se guardaban las bicicletas y sacó la suya.

Hana: HA!! Lo sabía!!! Es la bici de esta mañana!!!  
Ryota: Eso significa que Rukawa es…  
Kaede: Un malvado general del maligno reino "K"!!!  
Hana: Ah HA HA HA yo *sabía* que ese estúpido kitsune andaba en cosas raras!!! Definitivamente soy un tensai!!!

Rukawa se subió a su bicicleta y corrió (dormido) hacia su casa, mientras que Ryota, Hana y Luna ("Soy Kaede!!!") tomaban un taxi y lo seguían. Diez minutos más tarde estaban llegando al famoso templo.   
Dejaron que Rukawa entrara y tras aguantar que Hana alardeara un poco más sobre que sabía todo y era un genio y eso se dispusieron a entrar.

Kaede: Esperen!! No van a entrar así, no?? Tienen que cambiar su aspecto…   
Hana: QUÉ~~~~~~~~~?!?!?!?! OTRA VEZ?! NI A PALOS!!!  
Ryota: Cambiar..???  
Kaede: Si, pero es algo que solo Sailor Tensai puede hacer, así que Ryota vas a tener que esperarnos ac-----  
Hana: Nononononononononononono, gatito! Tengo una mejor idea. Vengamos mañana bien a la mañana y le preguntamos al dueño sobre el bondi, ok? Ahora nos vamos a comer algo rico a casa, ok?  
Kaede: …………………….mmmmmmmmmbueno, mañana acá a las 7, ok?  
Ryota: OK.

*************

Al día siguiente a las 7 am Hana, Ryota y Kaede se juntaron en la entrada del templo y decidieron entrar.  
Una vez adentro buscaron al dueño pero no había nadie cerca.  
En una de esas se les aparece adelante una chica pelirroja de unos 14 años que parecía conocer a Hanamichi.

Chica: Hana-kun!! Hermanito, qué hacés acá???  
Hana: Kurumi-chan! Estaba paseando, qué hacés vos acá tan temprano??  
Kurumi: Vine a ver al chico encargado del templo antes que se vaya al colegio. Es RE lindo y popular entre las chicas, parece un Backstreet Boy (comentario MUY pasado de moda)!! Pero casi no habla… además ahora está circulando el rumor que él tiene algo que ver con el tema este del colectivo maldito…  
Hana: Y dónde está ese tipo??  
Kurumi: Por allá. Yo me voy al cole, nos vemos!!

Hana, Ryota y Kaede se dirigieron al puestito que les había señalado Kurumi y al entrar encontraron al supuesto dueño en su típico traje sintoísta rojo y blanco. Era nada más y nada menos que (el *MUY* sexy) Kaede Rukawa, que dormía tranquilamente sobre el mostrador.

Hana: AGO!!!!! EL KITSUNE!!!  
Ryota: Qué caracho hace este tipo acá?!  
Kaede: Oh! Puedo sentir una energía negativa muy poderosa!! De seguro este tipo es un malvado general de…  
Hana: ok ya cachamos! Rukawa despierta!!!

Rukawa abrió un ojo algo molesto ("No perdonaré a los sujetos que me molesten mientras duermo…!") pero antes que pudiera hacer nada se escuchó un fuerte sonido x todas partes y el cielo se oscureció. Kaede-neko salió corriendo, los tres muchachios atrás, hasta llegar a la puerta del templo.

Ahí estaba el colectivo haciendo su parado, listo para partir. Con una cara de preocupación inédita (?!) Rukawa (que en el camino se había puesto su uniforme de colegio-- no pregunten como ) corrió y entró al colectivo antes que sus puertas se cerraran.

Hana: AH! El kitsune intenta burlarse de nosotros!!   
Ryota: Si piensa que lo dejaremos escapar está muy equivocado!! Vamos Hanamichi!!!

Los dos corrieron también y se metieron antes que el bus partiera.  
Una vez adentro intentaron actuar normal y sentarse. Rukawa estaba en el último asiento, durmiendo.  
Ambos procedieron a sentarse pero con una fuerte sacudida el colectivo… se elevó en el aire!!!  
En eso, Kaede-neko apareció de dentro de la mochila de un pibe X. 

Kaede: Lo sabía!!! Era obra del maligno reino "K"!!!

En ese momento hizo aparición MalaKyota con una varita mágica con la cual durmió a todos los presentes.

MalaKyota: JA JA JA!!! Me apoderaré de toda su energíaaaaaaa!!  
Kaede: (pensando) Oh, no!!! Sailor Tensai no puede transformarse en medio de toda esta gente!! (además está durmiendo de lo lindo )

De repente Rukawa (que estaba dormido de antes por lo que no le afectó la magia) se despertó y se enfrentó a MalaKyota.

Rukawa: No pedonaré a los suje----eeeh (diálogo equivocado) EY!! Eras vos el que estaba manchando el nombre de MI templo!! Sos el responsable de las desapariciones!! No te lo permitiré, maldito!!  
MalaKyota: No podés hacer nada en contra de mí ñaca ñaca. Es más, te voy a matar antes que a nadie!!! (EY!! NO TE DUERMAS MIENTRAS TE AMENAZO DE MUERTE!!)

Kaede-neko pudo sentir una extraña energía fluir dentro de Rukawa y para evitar la catástrofe hizo otra voltereta en el aire, haciendo que apareciera una lapicera de Thundercats en un asiento. Con fuerza, la tiró hacia donde Rukawa se encontraba.

Kaede: Ey vos!! Agarrá eso y repetí fuerte "POR EL PODER DE MARTE!!"  
Ru: Eh?? Por qué?? No quiero ^-_-^  
Kaede: ARGH!!! Si serás… Tu vida está en peligro!!!  
Ru: ^_^ no me importa  
Kaede: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (*pensando*: pendejo caprichoso!!) Por favoooooooooorrrr!!!  
Ru: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Kaede: por fotos del pelirrojo en pollerita??  
Ru: ^O_o^ eh, eh cómo??  
Kaede: ^^ sí, tengo algunas fotos de esos dos zátrapas en minifalda….  
Ru: Hummm (*pensando*: puedo vendérselas a Mitsui por un precio muy alto, seguro que le van a encantar…. ) Ok. POR EL PODER DE MARTE!!!

Un fueguito rojo se esparció por todas partes junto con otra musiquita chillona, lucecitas, brillitos, etc.  
Resultado: Rukawa en su muy sexy y diminuto traje de marinerita rojo con tacos altos y aros haciendo juego.

(Nota de Autora: WOW ^O^. Ru se ve bien con lo que sea!!!!!!!!!!! *babaaa* )

Sailor Fox: WA!!!! ESTO DEBE SER UNA PESADILLA (debo estar durmiendo en clase de Mates otra vez…)  
Kaede: AH!! Lo sabía!! Eres Sailor Fox!! Al fin te encontramos!!! Ahora apunta a MalaKyota y di: FUEGO ZORRUNO!

Ru obedeció (no tenía nada que perder U_U.) y todo se envolvió en llamas rojas y amarillas. Hana y Ryota se despertaron al sentir ese olorcito a quemado y aprovechando que nadie los miraba, antes de morir incinerados, se transformaron en Sailors.

STensai: Eh?? Quién es el loco de rojo??  
SDefence: D'uh es Rukawa (---- N. de A.: recordemos que Ryota es superdotado y se da cuenta, todas las demás personas, no.) Parece que él también es Sailor…  
STensai: NANI~~~~~~~~~~~?!?!?!?!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SFox: doahou

Sailor Fox y Sailor Tensai entraron en sus peleitas de gatos ya clásicas mientras Sailor Defence apagaba el fuego con sus burbujas defensivas. Lo que ninguno notó fue al gral. BerJINrite aparecer junto a un K.O. MalaKyota. Como ninguno lo vio, decidió atacar a los dos que se peleaban y acabar con ellos.

BarJINrite: RAYO DESTRUCTO~~~~~~~~~~R!!!

Sailor Tensai y Sailor Fox no pudieron frenar el ataque a tiempo, quedando en la línea de fuego. OH NO! Acaso era ese el final de los Sailors???  
De repente el rayo hizo explosión, terminando con dos o tres asientos, una cucaracha y una lunchera, pero no había rastro de Sailor Fox o Sailor Tensai; ambos habían sido rescatados por un misterioso sujeto de traje, galera y antifaz.

Misterioso sujeto de traje, galera y antifaz: Tengan cuidado chicos, podrían haber muerto *wink* (guiñó el ojo). Ahora, Sailor Tensai, acaba con ese tipo.

Hana, algo nervioso porque tenía la mano del Misterioso sujeto de traje, galera y antifaz en un lugar poco convencional (--- en la cintura, en dónde pensaban?!!?! Hentais!!) disparó su Tensai-man Tiara contra BerJINrite, acabando otra vez con él. Una vez volvió todo a la normalidad, los 3 sailors se encontraron cara a cara con el desconocido pero sensual Misterioso sujeto de traje, galera y antifaz (que ya había dejado a Ru y a Hana bien paraditos en el suelo).

STensai: Quién… quién sos vos??  
Misterioso…etc: Llámenme Torcido Smile. Te estaré vigilando, Sailor Tensai… (se dirigió a Ru) Y a vos también, zorrito. Cuídense!!

Y dicho esto desapareció con una sonora e infame carcajada.

Sailor Defence se quedó callado junto a Kaede, y Sailor Tensai y Sailor Fox con sus caras idiotizadas se quedaron quietitos como piedras, mirando al espacio ahora vació por ddonde Torcido Smile había desaparecido.

STensai: Quién sería ese tipo raro…??  
SFox: …………………………………………..ni idea…  
STensai: Era muy fuerte…  
SFox: ……..si….  
STensai: y misterioso….  
SFox: ………szzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…………  
STensai: !!!!!!!! CHSST!!! TEME~~~~~~~~~~~E!!!!!!!!!! Te atreves a burlarte de mi?!?!  
SDefence: Ok, ok, Hanamichi, no se peleen…   
Kaede: eso, ya que van a estar peleando juntos, empiecen por llevarse bien, además hay que explicarle la historia a Sailor Fox…  
STensai: Yo no quiero pelear con un zorro sincerebro y tarado como éste!!! Además se volvió a dormir!! Despertáte Rukawa despertáteee!!!

Sailor Fox abrió sus ojos y empezó a intercambiar chispas que salían de ellos con Sailor Tensai. Sailor Defence, resignado, los trataba de separar…  
Una vez se fueron todos los tipitos que estaban adentro del colectivo (ya rescatado y vuelto a la normalidad), los tres chicos se destranformaron y se prepararon para volverse a sus casas (ni pensaban ir al colegio).

Hana: Tengo una mejor idea. Vamos a almorzar, me muero de hambre. Vayamos a Danny's, el zorro invita!!!  
Ru: doahou  
Hana: Grrrr!!! Zorro!!  
Ryota: …otra vez??  
Kaede: U_U nada que hacer…

Los tres caminaban, Kaede en frente de ellos, sin imaginar lo que vendría.

~Fin Capítulo 3~

Nota de Autora: Um... unas palabriñas sobre los malvados generales del maligno reino "K". Como verán, todos los malos de turno acá están representando a alguno de los originales de Sailor Moon, peeeeero  mi muy querida amiga Mitchi (^^Uu thanx a lot, me salvaste la vidaaaa) me hizo notar que Berjerite NO es uno de los malos de la 1era temporada, sino que aparece recién en la tercera y es MINA ARGHHH. Flor de pifie me mandé.... pero bueno, el nombre BerJINrite quedó, y está en representación de Sciocite (el de pelo blanco q andaba con el rubiO de pelo largo--- no insisitan NO es una mina!!!). ^^Uu muchos gomennasais a los que se dieron cuenta y a los que no.... sigan leyendo la historia!!!

PD: qué tal la aparición de Torcido Smile?? hehe... quién será, quién será...?!

Comentarios, insultos, verdura or whatever a yumi_rukawa@hotmail.com o tensai_yumi@yahoo.com.ar


	4. Torcido Smile

**Bishonen Senshi Sailor Tensai: Torcido Smile******

By: Yumi Rukawa 

Nota de Autora: Nuevo capítulo!!! Y como notarán es un poco más largo que el resto ^^Uu (tb me tomé bastante más tiempo para hacerlo...). Mmmbueno va la dedicación: Mitchi~~~~~!!!! Buaa gracias a vos me di cuenta el pifie con los tipos de Sailor y estaba @_@. y como en este capítulo sale tu querido Mitsui, este cap va dedicado pa vos, mujer! Arriba el Shohoku team ^^ (y no me digas q se desintegra pq me quedo ~_~. así) ^^Uu 

Capítulo 4

Una tarde cualquiera, después del colegio, en una plaza de Kanagawa, HanaSaku, RyoMiya y KaeRu (ya saben quienes son) bajo la identidad secreta de Sailor Tensai, Sailor Defence y Sailor Fox respectivamente luchaban contra el malvado general MalaKyota del maligno reino "K" y sus secuaces que intentaban robar la energía vital de los jubilados que iban a tirarle pan a las palomas. La batalla fue muy dura y parecía que MalaKyota tenía todas las de ganar.  
MalaKyota tiró un rayo destructor dirigido a donde los Sailors estaban que solo Sailor Defence logró esquivar (por lo de que es más rápido que los rayos y eso... ).

Kaede-neko: (desde atrás) CUIDADOOOOO!!!

Y de repente: TRACATA~~~~C (sonido de castañuelas y musiquita)

Donde cayó el rayo quedó una gran hoyo negro y arriba en el aire el misterioso sujeto de traje, galera y antifaz del capítulo anterior cargaba con Sailor Tensai y Sailor Fox de la cintura de ambos. 

SDefence y Kaede-neko: ES TORCIDO SMILE!!!  
Torcido Smile: *flasheando su súper sonrisa hentai* Tu turno, Sailor Tensai!!!

Torcido Smile suelta a Sailor Tensai que tira su tiara y acaba con MalaKyota. Los tres caen suavemente al piso. Torcido Smile les da una mirada a los dos agraviados, dejando ver sus ojos azules tras su antifaz blanco. Sonríe otra vez.

Torcido Smile: Muy buen trabajo chicos *WINK* Nos vemos!!

Sailor Tensai y Sailor Fox se quedaron como idiotas mirando. Sailor Defence se les acerca.

SDefence: Wow, que tipo más raro, tiene mucho estilo!!  
STensai y Sfox: Aa...  
Kaede-neko: Muy bien hecho, muchachos!!  
STensai: *reaccionando* Bueno, mejor vamos que tenemos club y el gorila se va a mosquear con nosotros... (y pensando: *voy a averiguar quien es ese tipo raro!!*)

Más tarde, Hanamichi salía temprano de la práctica de básquet porque tenía que pasar a buscar a una de sus hermanas a la clínica dental (se había ido a hacer unos estudios). Ese día, casualmente, Hisashi Mitsui no se había presentado en el gimnasio, por lo que Hana se sorprendió bastante cuando lo encontró en la clínica dental.

Hana: Yo~~~u!! Mitchi!! Qué hacés vos acá???  
Mitsui: Eh?? Sakuragi?? Vine a... eehh... hacerme revisar la... la rodilla!! Vos??  
Hana: Estoy buscando a Yoriko-chan, mi hermana...  
Mitsui: *burlón* Uy que hermano responsable  
Hana: No molestes.

Mitsui sonrió y Hana miró en sus ojos azules... esa sonrisa confiada y la mirada azul y penetrante le recordaban a alguien... OH!! NO!! Acaso podía ser posible que Mitsui fuera...?

Mitsui: Uh?? Sakuragi?? Por qué de repente pusiste esa cara..?  
Hana: Eh?? Cara?? Qué-yo...no ehh... no-ah!! Yoriko-chan!!  
Yoriko: Hana-nii!! Vamos a casa??  
Hana: Eeto... s-si, vamos. Ja ne, Mitchi!! (Y se va)  
Mitsui: *clueless* ?_? hu? Y ahora qué le pasa a ese idiota???  
Hana: *pensando* Mitchi podrá ser la identidad falsa de Torcido Smile...???!!  
Mitsui: *tb pensando, mirando a la hermanita de Hana* Snif Se parece a una chica que me rechazó... T_T

Al día siguiente Hana, Ryota y Ru se juntaron para investigar los casos de desaparición en un consultorio local.

Kaede-neko: Ya hubo tres víctimas y a todas les faltaba energía vital y tenían una gran K negra en la frente. No hay duda que esto es obre del maligno reino "K".  
Hana: Un consultorio, ne?? Ayer estuve ahí con mi hermana porque soy MUY TELENTOSO!!! NYAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Ru: eso qué tiene que ver, doahou??  
Hana: TEME~~~~~~~~~~~!!!! RUKAWA!!!  
Ryota: Viste algo raro, Hanamichi??  
Hana: Ummm... nop. Mitchi estaba ahí también...  
Ryota: Mitsui??  
Hana: *recordando* Ss-si... (se sonroja un poquito)  
Ru: hu?? Estás rojo, baka.  
Hana: Nani~~~~~~~~~~~~~~?!?!?!?! No es cie-cierto!!! (se da vuelta)  
Ru: *pensando* Mmm este ahou me está ocultando algo...  
Kaede-neko: Bueno, esta tarde vamos a ver qué onda.  
Los 3: Ok...

***

Esa tarde los tres se encontraron en la puerta de la clínica dental. Kaede-neko apareció de atrás de un cartel.

Kaede-neko: Ok, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Hanamichi, vas a transformarte en-  
Hana: Ah, no, gatito, ni lo sueñes!!  
Ryota: Mm?? Qué pasa, Hanamichi??  
Kaede: Es la única forma de no ser reconocidos!!  
Hana: Que NO!  
Ru: El pelirrojo tiene mieeeeeeedooo  
Hana: CALLATE ZORRO!! Vos no sabés nada.  
Kaede-neko: pensá en esa chica, Haruko. Ella quedaría impresionada...  
Hana: ^^ Ah! Haruko-chan?!?! Hontou?!?!  
Kaede: HONTOU!!!  
Ru: Seeeeeee idiota…  
Hana: Ha! Es OBVIO que estás celoso de este talentoso.  
Ryota: Entramos sí o no?!?!  
Kaede-neko: Hay que entrar de incógnito, recuerden. Hana vos usá el Cambio Lunar. Vos, Rukawa podés ir como médico (total por un flaco de veintipico pasás seguro) y Miyagi podés hacer de inocente paciente.  
Los 3: Ok ok  
Hana: Pero si se ríen juro x mi vida que no viven para contarlo!!  
Ryota: Si si, dale apurate!!!  
Hana: *dudando* Ca... Cambio lunar del cielo!!!

Hana se Transformó en una sensual enfermera y dos segundos más tarde se escuchaba la risa exagerada de Ryota por todo el barrio ("WAAAAAAAJAJAJAJA OJALÁ MITSUI VIERA ESTOOO AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!"). Ni siquiera Rukawa pudo evitar que una carcajada sonora e inusual se le escapara de la boca (WAAAJUAJUAJUA!!!! MÍRATE DOAHOU!!!).

Hana: TEME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~eRAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Media hora más tarde (eso fue lo que tardaron Kaede-neko y Ryota en calmar a Hana mientras Rukawa se descostillaba de la risa en el piso) lograron entrar a la clínica. Ru bien sexy con un guardapolvo blanco, de médico, Hana en su minifalda rosa y un sombrerito con una cruz roja en la cabeza y Royta simulando tener un dolor de muelas que lo estaba matando. Kaede funcionaba de gatito-peluche de Ryota.

Hana: Emergencia!!! Dejennos pasaaaaar!!!!

Los tres y el gato pasaron sin problemas por recepción, donde Hana notó que desde un sillón cierto morocho de ojos azules lo (bueno, LA) miraba con descaro.

Hana-enfermera: Oh no! Mitchi está aquí, demonios!!  
Mitsui: *pensando* Esa enfermera se parece a mi primera novia... snif Pero ese médico me suena muy conocido hummm... y qué el paciente no es...? *en voz alta* MIYAGI???

Ryota: *en voz baja* Oh, no, es Mitsui!! Que no nos vea!!!

Corrieron hacia las salas de adentro, donde Mitsui no pudo seguirlos. De repente escucharon unos ruidos muy fuertes, seguidos de unos cuantos gritos.

Kaede-neko: AH!! Siento la presencia del maligno reino "K"!!!  
Ryota: Por allá!! Vamos!!

Llegaron a un cuarto grande donde se encontraban muchas personas atadas a las camas con cables saliéndole de sus brazos. Todos ellos estaban inconscientes y con una gran K negra en sus frentes.

Kaede: Lo sabía!!! SAILOR TENSAI!!!

Hana estuvo a punto de transformarse en Sailor Tensai pero entonces escuchó la voz insistente de Mitsui que los llama de atrás y se venía acercando. Miró a Ru y a Ryota que estaban algo confundidos... de ninguna forma podían permitir que Mitusi los viera en falditas!!!! Ah, y tampoco podían dejar que se enteraran de sus otras identidades, pero lo de las falditas los preocupaba un poco más...  
En ese momento otro rayo se escuchó y la habitación se oscureció por completo. Las K grandes y negras de los pacientes empezaron a brillar en un verde esmeralda luminoso.

Kaede-neko: Oh no!! Les están robando la energía!!!! Transfórmense rápido!!!!

La puerta se abrió en el exacto momento que todos sacaron sus lapiceras para transformarse. Justo tras esta se encontraba Hisashi Mitsui.

Mitsui: (entrando, horrorizado) Qué demonios está pasando aquí??? Miyagi... y Rukawa?!?!?! Uh... y la linda enfermera??  
Hana: (sonrojándose violentamente) A QUIÉN DEMONIOS LE ESTÁS DICIENDO LINDA ENFERMERA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!

Ninguno pudo contestar porque en el medio del cuarto surgió una luz cegadora de donde apareció la conocida figura de MalaKyota con su risa infame.

MalaKyota: Muahahahahahhaha!!! Parece que han descubierto nuestro pequeño secreto, quienes quiera que sean... no vivirán para contarlo!!! NYEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!

Dicho esto tiró otro rayo a donde los chicos estaban.  
Kaede se acercó a Hana rápidamente y le recordó que Mitsui no lo había reconocido.

Hana: HA!!! ES VERDAD!!! POR EL PODERRR DEL PRISMA LUNARRRRR!!!!!!!!!

Destellos, musiquita... y Sailor Tensai! Justo a tiempo para frenar el ataque de MalaKyota y salvar a su gato y sus compañeros.

MalaKyota: Heh??? HA!! Bobo!! Ahora podemos saber quién eres y matarte cuando no estés transformnado!!!!  
STensai: te creés que de verdad soy tan idiota?!?!?!  
MalaKyota: Grrrrr!!!! Tomá esto!!!

Mientras tanto, Mitsui miraba sin entender.

Mitsui: huh?? No entiendo nada...  
Miyagi: Ehhh.... yo tampoco!!!  
Rukawa: Zzzzz  
Mitsui: Qué hacen todos ustedes acá???  
Miyagi: nada... vine a arreglarme un diente nada más... y después me trajeron acá, y bueno...  
Mitsui: no te creo nada!! Qué hace Rukawa vestido así??  
Miyagi: aahhh esteee es que Rukawa es medio raro, viste?? Andá a saber....  
Mitsui: ............... mmm si, tenés razón......  
Rukawa: doahou...

Otro rayo fue enviado en esa dirección y todos tuvieron que saltar rápidamente para no quedar fritos... parecía que tras robar toda esa energía MalaKyota se había fortalecido y Sailor Tensai no podía solo con él.

Miyagi: (a Rukawa, susurrando) ey... Rukawa... tenemos que hacer algo para ayudar a STensai... además que mitsui no deja de preguntarme sobre la enfermera, me tiene podrido...!! Hacé algo!  
Rukawa: ..... qué querés que haga...?  
Miyagi: No sé... ALGO!  
Mitsui: (a Ryota) ...y dónde la conocieron??  
Miyagi: Acá en el hospital... yo que sé, la acabo de ver... no se ni como se llama!!!  
Mitsui: *cara de idiota enamorado* Ah~ esa enfermera se parecía a la chica que me dio mi primer beso...  
Miyagi: (pensando) ugh, por Dios, maldito Mitsui...

Otro ruido fuerte sobresaltó a Ryota; Sailor Tensai había caído al piso con un fuerte THUD y yacía medio inconsciente con MalaKyota que se le moría de la risa cerca.

Miyagi: Gyaa!!! Vencieron a Sailor Tensai... hay que hacer algo!!!  
STensai: NADIE vence al tensai!!!! (se para pero se vuelve a caer @_@)  
Rukawa: Doahou...  
Miyagi: Lo siento mucho!!! Mitsui, voy a explicarte todo más tarde....  
Kaede-neko: NO LO HAGAS!!!  
Mitsui: WAHHHH el gato habló!!!!!  
Miyagi: POR EL PODERRR......!!!!!  
MalaKyota: Y ahora ustedes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!

El rayo fue en dirección al trio que no pudo evitarlo por su magnificencia, haciendo un desastre en el lugar y acabando con las baldosas y los azulejos.... el humo que se levantaba evitaba que se pudiera ver más de 15 centímetros adelante y de repente ninguno de los chicos pudo ser visto. Acaso el rayo había acabado con ellos???

Sailor Tensai se levantó por fin, buscando algún rostro conocido que pudiera ser encontrado. Nada. Se asustó un poco...

ST: Ryota...??? Gatito... Mitsui?? Ki… kitsune???

Más nada. Ni MalaKyota ni nada. Capaz hasta estaba muerto xD Por suerte pronto vio la mancha negra que era Kaede-Luna en el piso, a dos metros de los que parecía ser el cuerpo polvoriento aunque en movimiento de Ryota.

ST: Gatito, Ryochin!!!  
Miyagi: ugh… Sailor Tensai… estás bien…? Y Mitsui?  
Kaede: Estoy bien... también falta Sailor Fox...  
ST: ah... a quién le importa ese inútil de Rukawa...  
Ru: (de atrás, sacudiéndose el polvo) baka yarou... estoy bien.  
ST: grrrrrrrr RUKAWA!!!!  
Miyagi: okok, no se peleen… dónde está Mitsui??  
ST: EH? Mitchi??? Ni idea…. MITCHI!!! MITCHIIIIII!!!!!!!  
Kaede: CUIDADO!!!!!

Otro rayo cayó en esa dirección y los tres lo evitaron a tiempo. MalaKyota reía perversamente, sus ojos llenos de una locura cuasi-demoníaca. Parecía más fuerte que nunca y para peor ni Ru ni Ryota podían transformase en frente suyo... y dónde diablos se había metido Mitsui????

ST: MITSUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sailor Tensai dio el último grito desesperado con lo que le quedaba de aliento. Temía lo peor para su compañero cicatrizando. Sin embargo, pudo escuchar una voz por detrás que sonaba confianzuda y decía...

Voz: AQUÍ!!!!!!!

Todos se dieron vuelta y entre el polvo y el humo que se disipaban se pudo reconocer una figura alta y masculina, revestida de una traje negro, una capa y una galera negra coronando su cabeza. Sobre sus ojos había un antifaz blanco que cubría sus ojos....  
Sailor Tensai se quedó de piedra...

ST: Mitsui?????????????????????????????'

~Continuará~

Nota de Autora: Soooooooooorry que haya dejado este capítulo a mitad. Considérenlo como un especial de dos capítulos, si??? Creo que la develación de la identidad de Torcido Smile se merece más que un simple capítulo ^^ jojojojojo

PD: A quién más le gustan los fics MitHana...?????----- jajaja q mala, Yumi ~_~.

Comentarios, insultos, verdura or whatever a yumi_rukawa@hotmail.com o tensai_yumi@yahoo.com.ar

PD2: Escriban reviews, please!!!!!!!


End file.
